moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Flumpy
Flumpy the Pluff is a rare Moshling from the Fluffies set in Moshi Monsters, resembling a fuzz ball. Flumpy has a fluffy, white, dishevelled body and peach coloured arms and legs. The top of Flumpy's shoes is custard-colored while the bottom part is blue. Flumpy has a chill nature and enjoys keeping things neat and clean. Combination Biography Many monsters think Pluffs are the most chilled-out Moshlings of all. And it's hard to disagree when you see them strolling through the Cotton Clump plantations, arms dangling, grinning as if they haven't a care in the world. If you want to chillax, you can't beat hanging out with a gang of Pluffs. I've enjoyed many a sunny afternoon stretched out on my deckchair 'researching' these friendly Fluffies. They don't even mind when I take photos and ask them to sign my postcards. Wish you were here? It's a tough job, but someone's gotta do it. Mini Bio Monsters often say that Pluffs are the most chilled out of all the Moshlings. It's hard to disagree when you see them strolling through the Cotton Clump plantations, arms dangling at their side, huge grins on their face with not a care in the world. If you want to chillax, then look no further. Character Encyclopedia Main You've just got to love the cuddly, big-hearted Pluffs! These dangly armed Moshlings are as snugglesome as soft, squishy pillows. Pluffs like Flumpy are always cheerful, making them the best friends ever. These friendly Fluffies are so chilled-out, it's a wonder they aren't lying flat on their cute fluffy backs all the time! Clean and tidy Flumpy and the other Pluffs love to chill in the City, but the one thing they can't stand is a mess. At the first sign of untidiness, they're down at the DIY Shop buying furniture polish and rubber gloves. Ready, steady, clean! Parachute paradise Look up to the sky on a sunny day and you might see a grinning, long-legged Pluff, floating happily beneath a parachute and just chillin' in the breeze. Data File Moshling type: Fluffies Species: Pluff Habitat: Cotton Clump plantation Fluffie friends: Dipsy, Honey, I.G.G.Y Notes: * Pluffs look like giant cotton wool balls. * Long dangly arms are useful for clearing clutter and reaching cobwebs. The Official Collectable Figures Guide Pluffs can be found in the Cotton Clump Plantation but they also enjoy strolling through Monstro City, smiling at everyone they meet! The most chilled out of all Moshlings, their extra long arms are great for giving extra big hugs. Pluffs are also very neat and clean - they can't stand clutter! You'll often find them donning rubber gloves in order to give their furniture a good polish, or maybe even using their heads! Habitat right|100px The Pluff's natural habitat is the Cotton Clump plantations, but you'll often see them strolling around town, smiling to the world. Traits Personality Cheerful, carefree, big-hearted. Likes Rubber gloves and furniture polish. Dislikes Clutter and the smell of damp. Trivia *Flumpy likes rubber gloves as, because of the length of their arms being so large by comparison to the remainder of their body that they make contact with the ground, they block friction and pain from it. *In Moshi Monsters: The Movie, Fishlips dressed up as a caricature of them, with the same dishevelled body and characteristically long arms, albeit with red eyes and Fishlips's green mouth and single, bucked tooth. This imposter wreaked havoc within the first five minutes of said film. Gallery In-Game Animations Flumpy animation.gif Flumpy animation 2.gif Flumpy animation 3.gif Flumpy animation 4.gif Flumpy7.jpg Flumpy4.jpg Other Cuddly Flumpy.png|Cuddly Flumpy Merchandise Mash Up cards TC Flumpy series 1.png TC Flumpy series 2.png TC Flumpy series 3.png TC Flumpy series 4.png Figures Flumpy figure normal.jpg Flumpy figure glitter purple.png Flumpy figure glitter orange.png Flumpy figure gold.png Flumpy figure candyfloss.png Flumpy figure scream green.png Flumpy figure ghost white.png Flumpy figure voodoo blue.png Flumpy figure pumpkin orange.png Flumpy figure frostbite blue.png Flumpy figure christmas tree green.png Flumpy figure bauble red.png Flumpy figure micro.png|Micro Moshi figure Collector card s1 flumpy.png Other JellyChatMoshling13.png JellyChatMoshling24.png Flumpy Parachute Artwork.png Baby flumpy.png|Baby Flumpy MV BBBIAWBH flumpy.png|Go Do The Hoodoo MV BBBIAWBH flumpy drums.png Flumpy Character Encyclopedia Page.png Flumpy mashem s3.png|Moshi Monsters Mash'ems FlumpyMuddy.png Fluffies twilight.png Top trump orange flumpy.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps TennisPluff.PNG Category:Moshlings Category:Fluffies Category:Rare Moshlings